Camo
by lunarwish
Summary: Blake is a messenger cat of CAMO, Chameleonpaw is a curious apprentice of NightClan, and Paw is a miss treated albino apprentice of BlizzardClan. What happens when these three cats are tangled together in prophecy? Read this story to find out!
1. Cats

Camo 

Cat Association (of) Messengers Order 

(C.A.M.O.) 

Founders

Bob 

Gender: Male

Sam 

Gender: Male

Alex

Gender: Female

Emperors/Empress 

Snow 

Gender: Female 

Rank: Empress

Dave

Gender: Male

Rank: Emperor 

King/Queen 

John

Gender: Male 

Rank: King

Ranking 

Knight

Baronet, Baronetess 

Baron, Baroness 

Earl/Count, Countess 

Duke, Duchess 

Prince, Princess 

Archduke, Archduchess 

Grand Duke/Grand Prince 

King, Queen

Emperor, Empress 

C.A.M.O. words

Messengers- Cats who deliver messages. 

Receiver- the cat that receives the message.

Housecat- Kittypet. 

Humans- Twolegs. 

Places nearby

Fog alley- Rouges and other cats live here, feeding off scraps or stolen food. Most are hostile

Mothcave- A cave. It is possible to see moths and fireflies glow in the dark, here at night.

Celestial's vet- A small shop where injured cats go to get better, they are fed pellets, for food.

Head quarters (H.Q.) - A weak before New Years Eve, until New Years Eve the Messengers gather at Holy laurel, they swap information and etc. They may also fight outside the church (claws sheathed). Meetings are sometimes held here. 

Acquiring currency by

Money 

Coins

Barter 

Trade

Favors 

Items

Acquiring stamps by

Trade 

Stealing 

Money 

Acquiring envelopes

Steal 

Trade

Buy 

Earn

Items used during traveling

Goggles (Blizzards, etc.) 

Bag (Book bag, etc.)

Map

Compass 

Water can

Blanket 

First aid kit

Food

HOLIDAYS

Lunar Parade- A parade on a full moon. 

Crest Day- The day a town was made.

Emerald Day- ST. Patrick's Day.

Rainbow Day- Independence day.

Ribbon Day-Christmas. 

Meow years- New years.

Egg Day- Easter. 

Clans

BlizzardClan

Leader

Froststar

Gender: Female

Deputy: Snowpelt (Female)

NightClan

Leader

Shadowstar

Gender: Male

Deputy: Shadeheart (Male)

HurricaneClan

Leader

Flightstar

Gender: Female

Deputy: Lightsong (Female)

StormClan

Leader

Lightningstar

Gender: Male

Deputy: Flameheart (Female)

Gathering place and clan territory

Cometmeadow- A large grass meadow, with a small fresh water stream. It was named, because when it was first found a comet was in seen the sky. Gatherings are held here every full moon.

BlizzardClan territory 

An island, with a bridge to cross. Sand and grass areas. 

NightClan territory 

A heavily forested land with hard soil. 

StormClan territory 

Land with rocky terrain, with sharp rocks. It is also has a small grass covered area used for training. 

HurricaneClan territory

A Grassland area, with rising land almost everywhere. It has many shrubs and bushes, however not many trees. 

Main Characters 

Blake- a newly ranked knight of C.a.m.o., who has excellent skills. He delivers express messages and messages. He is calm in terrifying situations. Collects as much information from others as possible. Dislikes when he or others are tardy.

Gender: Male 

Rank: Knight

From: C.a.m.o. 

Chameleonpaw- a 7 moon old naïve apprentice of NightClan. He is good at blending in with his surrounding and adapting to the situation. He has a lot of patience. Hates it when he has long conversations with someone. 

Gender: Male 

Clan: NightClan 

Minor Characters 


	2. Chapter 1: New message

Chapter 1: New message

Chapter 1: New message 

Blake's P.O.V. At Camo HQ 

"Blake come here!" Sam ordered.

_Sam probably wants me to deliver a message… Alex told me to tell him something too… _Blake hurried to where Sam was.

"You have to deliver a message to Terry, the sender is Mary. Mary is in standing in the front gate, go talk to her for your message." Sam meowed.

"Permission to speak sir?" Blake asked.

"Permission granted." Sam meowed.

"Alex told me to tell you, 'Did you eat my mice covered in cheese? I really wanted to try eating mice with cheese; if you ate them you are dead.' End of message." Blake meowed.

"Quit wasting time and go!" Sam hissed.

_I guess he did eat the mice… _Blake scurried off to the front gate.

Blake spotted the tortoiseshell pelt of Mary.

"Oh! Blake you made me wait forever!" Mary meowed.

"Sorry." Blake meowed.

"Whatever. This is the message; you were supposed to meet me at the dumpster near the Chinese restaurant yesterday! Why didn't you show up? You better have a very, very good excuse! Tell this to Terry, he's always at Fog alley around this time. Repeat." Mary meowed.

_What a long message. Procedures sure are long…_'You were supposed to meet me at the dumpster near the Chinese restaurant yesterday! Why didn't you show up? You better have a very, very good excuse!' Blake quoted. 

"Good. Now who is the message from and to? And where is the receiver?" Mary meowed.

"The message is from Mary to Terry, he is usually at Fog alley." Blake meowed.

"Good. You have one hour to deliver this message. Dismissed." Mary meowed. 

Blake bolted off to find Terry.

_Now, to get to Fog alley I take a right here, now a left, go straight, and go in the alley towards the bakery… _

Blake went into Fog alley and saw the black pelt of Terry.

"Hey, wake up. Terry I have a message for you." Blake meowed. 

Terry let out a yawn. "Quit wasting time! Hurry up and do your job." Terry snapped.

_He always snaps at me when I wake him up… _"The message is to Terry from Mary, 'Terry! You were supposed to meet me at the dumpster near the Chinese restaurant yesterday! Why didn't you show up? You better have a very, very good excuse!' End of message." Blake meowed.

"All Mary does is nag, nag and nag. No reply." Terry meowed.

_I thought that he would reply… O h well, at least I have some spare time so I can go to the Pandora bakery. _Blake bolted off to the Pandora bakery.

_I made it! It's not open yet… Oh! The male human is holding open the door for me. _

Blake stepped inside the bakery.

The male human put down a bowl of milk and another bowl full of salmon. 

"Aw… The cute cat came again! We bought you a female cat, maybe you'll like her." A female human said. 

_Ah… good fish and good milk. I wonder what that cat is like..._

"Um… excuse me, but who are you?" a creamy she-cat asked.

_I guess she must be the cat the humans got. _"My name is Blake; I'm a messenger for Camo." Blake meowed.

Blake started to eat the salmon and drink the milk.

"M-my name's Katie. Um… what's a messenger and what's Camo?" Katie meowed.

_She's probably new here… _"A messenger is a cat that delivers messages to others. Camo is an organization of messenger." Blake explained. 

"Oh. I get it now." Katie meowed.

"Well, bye." Blake meowed.

"Where are you going?" Katie asked.

"Back to HQ." Blake meowed.

Blake left.


	3. Review a cat

Review a cat

Review a cat

**I need people to review me some cats, so I can put them in my story (warriors, medicine cats, elders, rouges, etc.). NO LEADERS. Reviewing cats will help me and your cat will be in the story. The form and example is below. It doesn't matter what order you do the form in.**

**The clans are NightClan, StormClan, HurricaneClan and BlizzardClan**

Name:(put warrior name if kit/apprentice)

Moons:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clan:

Kin:

Can die:

Mentor: (if warrior put none)

Crush:

Mate:

**Ex. 1 the examples will not be in the story**

Name: Redpaw (Redfur)

Moons: 8 moons

Gender: Male

Appearance: red pelt, with amber eyes

Personality: head strong, does not think much. Very protective of his sister. Hates getting punished.

Clan: NightClan

Kin: sister Grasspaw, father Blackpelt and mother Rosepetal

Can die: Yes

Mentor: Flameheart

Crush: Waterpaw

Mate: none


	4. Clan allegiances

**A:N/ Thank you to all the people who reviewed/read this fic, story, whatever. xXxMaplestarxXx thank you for reviewing a cat! By the way you MoonClan for the clan, but MoonClan isn't in this story... can I move your cats to NightClan? (Review the answer) Please?!**

Clan allegiances

**NightClan**

Leader: Shadowstar- black mackerel tabby tom, with blue eyes: apprentice, Chameleonpaw

Deputy: Shadeheart- solid dark grey tom, with brown eyes: apprentice, Acornpaw

Medicine cat: Eggheart- brown patched tabby she-cat, with pale hazel eyes: apprentice, Autumnpaw

Warriors

Snakefang- blue cream tom, with blue eyes

Mudpelt- dark brown she-cat, with amber eyes

Nightfur- smoky black tom, with piercing dark green eyes

Ebonyheart- ebony tom, with piecing yellow eyes

Eagletalon- hazel she-cat, with dark brown eyes: apprentice, Moonpaw

Apprentices

Chameleonpaw- shell cameo tom, with dark brown eyes

Acornpaw- chestnut tom, with dark brown eyes

Autumnpaw- blue bicolor tom, with pale yellow eyes

Moonpaw- silver-black she-cat, with blue eyes

Queens

Dawnflower- tortoiseshell smoke she-cat, with dark green eyes

Elders

Willowheart- dark brown she-cat, with amber eyes

Owlheart- shaded cameo tom, with blue eyes

BlizzardClan

Leader: Froststar- solid white she-cat, with one blue eye and one green eye: apprentice ??paw

Deputy: Snowpelt- partial albino brown point she-cat, with pale yellow eyes: apprentice, Frostpaw

Medicine cat: Teardrop- silver-blue she-cat, with icy blue eyes: apprentice, Whitepaw

Warriors

Sagefrost- calico she-cat, with icy blue eyes

Mintleaf- blue bicolor she-cat, with dark blue eyes

Foxwhisker- ruddy tom, with amber eyes

Riversong- grey she-cat, with green eyes

Apprentices

Whitepaw- cream point tom, with deep green eyes

??paw- albino she-cat, with red eyes

Flarepaw- red tom, with amber eyes

Creampaw- cream tabby tom, with bright blue eyes

Queens

Roseblossom- red bicolor she-cat, with deep green eyes

Pineneedle- brown she-cat, with blue eyes

Elders

Dreamdawn- pale cream tom, with dull yellow eyes

**

* * *

**

HurricaneClan

Leader: Flightstar- chestnut she-cat, with amber eyes

Deputy: Lightsong- cream she-cat, with bright yellow eyes: apprentice, Lightningpaw

Medicine cat: Oakwood- cameo tabby tom, with dark brown eyes: apprentice, Deerpaw

Warriors

Windheart- calico tom, with amber eyes

Cloverbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat, with green eyes

Dawnfeather- black she-cat, with yellow eyes

Mapleclaw- hazel she-cat, with green eyes

Falconclaw- calico tom, with blue eyes

Apprentices

Sunpaw- golden smoke she-cat, with bright yellow eyes

Duskpaw- dark brown tabby tom, with green eyes

Deerpaw- light brown tom, with green eyes

Skypaw- white tom, with very pale blue eyes

Duskpaw- shaded silver tom, with very pale yellow eyes

Queens

Elders

* * *

StormClan

Leader: Lightningstar- golden silver tom, with light yellow eyes

Deputy: Flameheart- ruddy she-cat, with dark amber eyes

Medicine cat: Wildflower- tortoiseshell smoke she-cat, with pale green eyes: apprentice, Harmonypaw

Warriors

Thunderstep- chinchilla golden tom, with brown eyes

Flashclaw- blue tom, with dark yellow eyes

Silverfur- silver she-cat, with amber eyes

Ferndapple- cream bicolor she-cat, with white spots, pale green eyes

Emberpelt- red she-cat, with bright blue eyes

Apprentices

Harmonypaw- chinchilla golden she-cat, with emerald eyes

Echopaw- black she-cat, with light green eyes

Milkpaw- creamy she-cat, with yellow eyes

Blackpaw- black tom, with blue eyes

Queens

Hawkwing- dark brown she-cat, with amber eyes

Elders

Berryleaf- pale light brown tom, bright blue eyes


	5. Chapter 2: Paw

******A:N/ Thank you to all the people who reviewed/read this fic, story, whatever. xXxMaplestarxXx thank you for reviewing a cat! By the way you MoonClan for the clan, but MoonClan isn't in this story... can I move your cats to NightClan? (Review the answer) Please?! **Paw, of BlizzardClan is not a main character, but a reocurring character, so I did a chapter about her. The next chapter will be about Chameleonpaw. 

Chapter 2: Paw

BlizardClan camp, Paw's P.O.V.

"She looks sick and I can see her rib bones too." Oceankit meowed.

"They say if you look in her eyes she'll curse you with them. Red eyes for a monster, very fitting for her." Spottedkit meowed.

_That's what most cats say about me, but I do have red eyes… What reason do I have to curse a bunch of kits? They shouldn't be in here in the first place… Froststar only lets Teardrop come in to feed me scraps, they must have snuck in here…_

"Spottedkit, knock it off! She needs help! Shouldn't we take her to teardrop? She _needs_ help, or she'll die…" Icekit meowed.

"Like I would help her! She injured apprentices and some warriors! She deserves to die! Besides, we shouldn't touch trash, Icekit." Spottedkit meowed.

_I thought I would get that answer… I only injured them, because they made fun of me and some of them tried to attack me first. I just might knock some sense in to Spottedkit for hating me... _The albino cat rose to her paws. "I never said that you could touch me, Icekit. And dear Spottedkit, I should knock some sense in to you…" Paw hissed showing her fangs and unsheathing her claws.

Just then, BlizzardClan's medicine cat, Teardrop bolted into the prisoners den, where Paw, Oceankit, Spottedkit and Icekit were.

_This… is bad._

Spottedkit and Oceankit ran behind Teardrop.

"She's going to kill us!" Spottedkit hissed.

"I'm Icekit. These are my brothers' Spottedkit and Oceankit. What's your name?" Icekit meowed.

_Isn't she scared of me? _Paw gave a high hiss to Icekit.

"Teardrop! She's going to kill Icekit!" Spottedkit and Oceankit meowed in unison.

"You all shouldn't be here in the first place! There is a reason why this place is forbidden!" Teardrop snapped.

Spottedkit's and Oceankit's eyes were wide with shock from being snapped at from their medicine cat, they had never seen Teardrop this angry before.

"Spottedkit, Oceankit, go back to the nursery. She won't kill Icekit, I'll make sure of it." Teardrop meowed.

The two kits both bounded away reluctantly, with a fear scent hanging from their pelts.

_Why didn't Teardrop tell her to leave? _"Leave!" Paw hissed.

"Not until you tell me your name!" Icekit snapped, puffing out her chest.

"Icekit, her name is Paw. Her parents and Froststar didn't give her the first part of her name, so her name is Paw." Teardrop explained.

_Mom said that she would think of a name for me! But, she never gave me one… _Paw sheathed her claws, flattened her ears down and dropped her tail on the cold stone floor of the prisoners den.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to make you sad…" Icekit meowed.

_She's… sorry for me? She didn't want to make me… sad? Strange, no one ever said 'sorry' to me before… _"If you stay here your family will be worried." Paw meowed.

"All of my family members are dead. Spottedkit and Oceankit are my friends, but they're like brothers to me, so I call them my brothers." Icekit meowed.

_Her family's dead? Hm…. What an interesting kit she is. _Paw walked further into the prisoners den and curled herself in to a ball.

"Teardrop, can I be your apprentice?" Icekit asked.

"No, Whitepaw is already my apprentice. Icekit, why in StarClan would you want to be my apprentice? Your dream was to be clan deputy." Teardrop meowed skeptically.

"Well… since you have permission to visit Paw, then if I become your apprentice I can visit Paw, too. Then, maybe Paw and I can become friends." Icekit meowed.

_She wants to be my friend? Hm…_

"Oh…. I see. Icekit, Whitepaw is my apprentice, but he isn't allowed to come in here. Even of you become my apprentice… you can't come in here." Teardrop meowed.

"Why not?! It's not fair!" Icekit wailed.

"Paw! It seems young Icekit wants to be your friend." Teardrop meowed, trying to change the subject.

_Oh, now Teardrop changes the subject on me. _"She's a kit, she doesn't know what she's saying. Besides, everyone else would hate her and Froststar wouldn't approve of her being my friend." Paw meowed.

"I do know what I'm saying! Don't belittle me!" Icekit snapped.

"You'll take your words back when you're older." Paw meowed.

"I won't take it back! I'll prove you wrong Paw!" Icekit hissed.

"Now, now, settle down you two. You're both making too much noise." Teardrop meowed.

"Teardrop, if you're done here hurry up and leave, don't forget to drag Icekit with you." Paw meowed.

"Icekit, come on, we're leaving." Teardrop meowed.

"Aren't you going to feed Paw, or heal her?" Icekit asked.

"I wish I could. Froststar lets me feed her a little food, but she doesn't let me heal her." Teardrop meowed.

"But-"

"I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me, get on with your own life." Paw interrupted Icekit.

Icekit nodded her head. "Teardrop, I'm ready to leave now." Icekit meowed.

"Good." Teardrop meowed.

As Icekit was exiting the den, she meowed, "I promise you, Paw, I'll find a way in here and I think your red eyes are beautiful." Icekit meowed.

_Humph. What an interesting kit you are, Icekit…_


	6. Chapter 3: Chameleonpaw

**A:N: The prophecy will be told in the next chapter! xo-Oceansong-xo, I decided to use your cat, but since she came in late could I make make her a rouge, loner or kittypet? (Review the answer) This chapter happens a few moons after Blake's chapter.**

Chapter 5: Chameleonpaw

NightClan camp, Chameleonpaw's P.O.V.

"Wow! You both caught all of this?!" Shadowstar meowed.

"They both did. I watched them hunt." Shadeheart meowed.

"Do we get a prize?" Chameleonpaw and Acornpaw asked in unison.

Shadowstar and Shadeheart both whispered some words to each other.

"Tonight, Shadeheart and I are going to go to the AuroraCave. We probably won't be back until a few sunrises, so since you both are doing an excellent job, you can have tomorrow off." Shadowstar meowed.

_Going to share tongues with our ancestors at AuroraCave seems boring to me. Oh well, who cares? Acornpaw and I get a whole day off!! Yay! _

"We'll both be little angels." Acornpaw meowed with a fake honest voice.

_Ah... Acornpaw used his trump card, the I-won't-lie-about-this voice of his. It works well on family and mentors. I am so glad he's my friend; I wouldn't want him as an enemy. _

"Good. Don't slack off on your training, even though you both have a break. Be prepared to be trained when we get back. Understand?" Shadowstar meowed.

"Yes, sir!" Chameleonpaw and Acornpaw meowed in unison.

"Why don't you two let me take you prey? You both deserve a well earned rest." Shadeheart meowed.

Acornpaw and Chameleonpaw left their mice, birds, squirrels, and snakes with Shadeheart, then ran off to the apprentices den.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Acornpaw asked.

"Hm…. Let's talk about it tomorrow, I want to sleep." Chameleonpaw meowed.

"You always do things the last minute…" Acornpaw mumbled.

"Not always. Well, goodnight Acornpaw." Chameleonpaw meowed.

"Good night, Chameleonpaw." Acornpaw yawned.

"Hey, Chameleonpaw wake up. We have a break remember?" Acornpaw meowed. Acornpaw gently nudged Chameleonpaw.

_I forgot about our day off!_ _How could I forget that?! _"Good morning, Acornpaw." Chameleonpaw yawned.

"Anyway, what should we do today, Chameleonpaw?" Acornpaw asked.

"Lets explore!" Chameleonpaw meowed.

"Where?" Acornpaw asked.

_The forest is too boring… AuroraCave? No, sharing tongues with my ancestors seems boring… I know! We'll look for one of those 'messengers', if that elder's tale is true about them. _"Let's look for a messenger!" Chameleonpaw whispered.

"A what?" Acornpaw asked.

"A messenger. A cat that delivers messages to others, like 'How are you?' a cat takes it to the cat that you want it to. The ones in the elder's tales." Chameleonpaw explained.

"Those are just fake stories! You know Owlheart has gone insane." Acornpaw whispered.

"I think he was right. Besides, if the messengers are real, and we bring one back we could be famous!" Chameleonpaw whispered.

"I want to be famous…" Acornpaw whispered.

_I knew Acornpaw wouldn't let me down! _"Now all we have to do is find one." Chameleonpaw whispered.

"How do we know what a messenger looks like?" Acornpaw asked.

_Hm… I don't know what a messenger looks like… _"Hm… we could look for cats we don't know and ask them if they're a messenger." Chameleonpaw whispered.

"Asking all of them would take to much time…" Acornpaw whispered.

_I got it! _"I heard of a place where all of the messengers gather when they finish there messages, it's kind of like there home. It's called HQ." Chameleonpaw whispered.

"Where is it?" Acornpaw asked.

"Ah… I can't remember. Let's go ask Owlheart for directions." Chameleonpaw whispered.

"What if he gives us the wrong directions? Don't forget he's insane!" Acornpaw whispered.

"You never know unless you try. This choice is a gamble. Trust an insane elder or don't trust him, your choice. Before he left he was fine, then when he comes back he's insane, he must have went somewhere." Chameleonpaw whispered.

"… I'll trust him." Acornpaw mumbled.

_One task down, two to go. _Chameleonpaw bounded away to the elder's den, with Acornpaw hurrying to catch up to Chameleonpaw.

"Ah! Chameleonkit and Acornkit" congratulations on being made kits a few moons ago. You two make such great company, unlike sleeping Willowheart here. " Owlheart meowed.

Acornpaw looked at Chameleonpaw with eyes full of worry. Chameleonpaw mouthed to him, 'Ignore that part.'

"Owlheart, Acornpaw and me want to know where the messengers HQ are. Please tell us where it is." Chameleonpaw meowed in the voice he used when he was a kit.

"Of course, kits! You go wait at past the edge of our territory, just go strait north of the leaders den, then go until you go into a city-

"What's a city?" Chameleonpaw asked in his kit voice.

"A city is a big place full of twolegs, shiny things, tall dens that glow at night and you can't see the starts there at night!" Owlheart exclaimed.

"Wow!" Acornpaw and Chameleonpaw exclaimed in unison.

"Then I walked around for a few sunrises and I found the HQ. I met a messenger named Sam there. He was a nice cat, he helped me find my way back here." Owlheart meowed.

_The directions make sense, except he doesn't remember where he walked to in the city… We probably won't find our way past there. This is something I didn't expect to happen. This is another gamble. _"Thanks for your help Owlheart, we should be going back to the nursery." Acornpaw meowed in kit like voice.

"Acornkit! You sound older and wiser than before. You'll both make fine leaders of Night-" Owlheart rumbled.

Chameleonpaw and Acornpaw already bolted away before Owlheart could finish his sentence.

"Where should we go now?" Acornpaw asked.

"Strait ahead, of course! Wait- does that mean that you're coming with me, even though we might get lost in the city?" Chameleonpaw meowed.

"Well, like you said this is a gamble and I want to be famous." Acornpaw meowed.

"Where are you two going?" Eagletalon asked skeptically.

_Eagletalon is guarding the entrance. I need a very good excuse to get past Eagletalon… _"Acornpaw and I had to use mouse bile to remove the elders' ticks, that's why we're going to rinse our paws out by the stream." Chameleonpaw lied.

"All right. Come strait back when your done." Eagletalon meowed

"Thanks." Acornpaw meowed.

Acornpaw and Chameleonpaw walked out of their sight, heading towards the edge of NightClan territory.

_I smell something… Warriors from our clan! They must be on a patrol or something! _"Some of our warriors are ahead hide!" Chameleonpaw whispered.

Chameleonpaw and Acornpaw ducked into a near by berry bush.

Just then Ebonyheart, Snakefang, and Autumpaw with herbs in his jaw walked past them, without looking back. Acornpaw and Chameleonpaw lightly stepped out of the berry bush when they were out of sight.

"That was close." Chameleonpaw sighed.

"Yeah. We better hurry up, Eagletalon will come looking for us any second." Acornpaw meowed.

"Race you to the city!" Chameleonpaw meowed.

"Your on! I'm going to win!" Acornpaw meowed.

Acornpaw and Chameleonpaw bolted to the city.


	7. Chapter 4: Farewell Icepaw

Chapter 4: Farewell Icepaw

Chapter 4: Farewell Icepaw

BlizzardClan camp, Paw's P.O.V.

"Ohhhhh Paw!"

"What is it?" Paw asked.

"I-"

"Icekit! Hurry up and get out of here, you'll get punished!" Paw meowed.

"It's Icepaw now." Icepaw corrected.

_Oh, she became an apprentice. _"Hurry up and get out!" Paw yowled.

"I have a right to be here now! I have Froststar's permission!" Icepaw snapped.

"Why would Froststar give _you_ permission to visit me?" Paw said you with venom.

"Because, I was made Whitewish's apprentice! He told me it's my job as a medicine cat apprentice to take care of you!" Icepaw meowed with pride.

_Whitewish?! What happened to Teardrop….? _"….What happened to Teardrop?" Paw asked.

Icepaw's eyes clouded with grief. "Someone poisoned her with death berries, then…. well... she…" Icepaw trailed off.

_This conversation is getting interesting… _"She died?" Paw finished.

"Yeah…." Icepaw meowed.

"Who poisoned her?" Paw asked.

"We don't know…" Icepaw trailed off.

"Who do you think poisoned her?" Paw asked.

"I don't know." Icepaw meowed hurt.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather beneath the frozenstump for a clan meeting!" Froststar yowled.

"I have to go. See you later, Paw." Icepaw meowed.

"This includes you too, Paw! Get out here now!" Froststar yowled.

_What does Froststar want with me? Whatever she has to say, it's probably bad for me._

Paw and Icepaw went near the frozenstump.

"- The one who poisoned Teardrop is Paw! Seize her!" Froststar meowed.

The cats turned to look at Paw, some unsheathed their claw. _I didn't poison her!_

"Run to NightClan!" Icepaw whispered to Paw.

Paw and Icepaw pushed their way through the BlizzardClan cats and bolted away to the NightClan border, with BlizzardClan cats after them.

_I'm sorry for this Icepaw!_

"You're useless to me now!" Paw meowed. Paw slashed Icepaw across her left cheek, with her claws unsheathed. Icepaw landed hard on the ground, with a very loud thud. Some of the BlizzardClan cats went to Icepaw's side and some of them continued to chase after Paw.

_And I crossed the NightClan border… Now! _The BlizzardClan cats stopped their pursuit of Paw. Paw stopped running to take a break.

_I need to sleep, but if I sleep here then the NightClan…. I'm too tir… _Paw fell asleep.

Paw awoke to the smell herbs and two unfamiliar cats. "Where am I?! Who are you?!" Paw demeaned.

"Oh! You're awake, thank StarClan. My name is Eggheart and this is my apprentice, Autumnpaw. You're in NightClan's medicine cat den." Eggheart meowed while pointing to Autumnpaw.

_I remember now! I fell asleep on their territory! _"Why… did you help me?" Paw asked confused.

"You needed help so we helped you, besides Shadowstar isn't the type of leader that would let an apprentice die." Eggheart replied.

"Aren't I a……" Paw trailed off.

"No, you're not a monster, etc. Just, because you're albino I won't treat you differently from other cats. Being albino is rare. Now, where are you from?" Eggheart meowed.

_I'm from BlizzardClan, but they chased after me, so I guess I'm exiled or something. _"…. I was from BlizzardClan." Paw answered.

"Was?" Autumnpaw meowed.

"They thought that I poisoned Teardrop, so I ran away from there. Some BlizzardClan cats chased me and I ended up on NightClan territory and… you know the rest." Paw meowed.

"Did you poison Teardrop?" Eggheart asked.

"No." Paw replied

"Why did they think you poisoned her?" Autumnpaw asked.

"I don't know. When I got out of the cave Froststar said that I poisoned her and then I ran away." Paw meowed.

"By cave do you mean apprentices den?" Eggheart asked.

"By cave I mean prisoners den." Paw meowed.

"Were you in the prisoners den, because you're albino?" Eggheart asked.

"Pretty much." Paw meowed.

"What's your name?" Autumnpaw asked.

"Paw. I never got the first part of my name." Paw meowed.

"Then are you an apprentice?" Eggheart asked.

"Yes." Paw replied.

Paw continued to answered all of Eggheart's and Autmnpaw's questions, telling them about her life, how she was treated, etc. Eggheart and Autumnpaw said that the NightClan leader and deputy went to share tongues with StarClan, and told Paw about NightClan life, the prey, etc.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Paw yawned.

Eggheart poked her out of the medicine cats den. "You can go to sleep now, Paw, you too Autumnpaw." Eggheart meowed.

"But, I want to talk to Paw more! Just for a few more minutes, please!" Autumnpaw begged.

"No. It's already nightfall. Now, goodnight." Eggheart snapped.

Autumnpaw curled up on a small moss bed and went to sleep.

_Maybe life as a NightClan cat would be better for me than going somewhere else…. _Paw had a flashback about slashing Icepaw. _Icepaw, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm… sorry………._


End file.
